


Chimney

by AutisticWriter



Series: Christmas Drabbles [22]
Category: Total Drama
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Prompt Fill, Silly, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Beth and Lindsay chat about Santa, and decide that parents need to try harder with the whole thing.





	Chimney

“How old were you when you stopped believing in Santa?” Beth asks.

She and Lindsay and cuddled up in front of the fireplace. Lindsay was almost asleep, but Beth’s words wake her up.

“I dunno,” she mumbles, yawning. “I think Mom and Dad told me when I was, like, fourteen, because they didn’t want me to get picked on at high school for still believing in Santa. Why?”

“Just wondering,” Beth says. She rests her head against Lindsay’s shoulder. “I was about twelve. I worked it out eventually. It was the chimney thing that got me. I mean, how can a grown man get down a tiny chimney?”

Beth laughs. Lindsay looks at her girlfriend in the dim light of the fire, and smiles.

“The whole story’s pretty crap, really,” Lindsay says, laughing. “I mean, I fell for it, but moms and dads don’t really try very hard. Like with the chimney thing.”

“I know, right. If you’re going to make this sort of thing up, at least put some effort in,” Beth says. She scoffs. “That’s parents for you.”

Lindsay grins. “That’s parents for you. And anyway, Christmas is still cool without Santa.”

Beth kisses her. “It certainly is.”


End file.
